Random Happiness
by MieKiki
Summary: Some nonsense stories that came to my mind...
1. The Pencil Turnabout

Disclaimer: Everybody here knows that I don't own Phoenix Wright, OK?

MieKiki's notes: I just had to show the world how I loved that pencil...

* * *

**The Pencil Turnabout**

"Maya! You used all my pencil again!?"

It was the third time in one week. Phoenix wanted to solve some crosswords, but when he took the pencil, it was as small as a bean.

"But you can use a pen to do it! It's much easier!" Maya said, without looking away from the television screen.

"But I prefer doing it with a pencil! And if we don't have any pencils, you won't be able to draw anyway…"

Maya turned to face Phoenix. "That's true. Let's go to the stationary store to get one then!"

"In fact, I was going to ask YOU to buy…"

"Don't be so lazy, Nick! Let's go!"

Phoenix locked the office and they went to a stationary store. As expected, Maya ran to the trinkets section and left the mission of buying a pencil for Nick. If he was lucky today, she wouldn't ask him to buy any expensive useless thing.

"Good afternoon, sir. How can I help you?" The sales clerk asked.

"I want a pencil." Phoenix hoped they could go back to the office as soon as possible. The less time they stayed there, the less the chance of her finding something she wanted.

"We have these ones. Do you have any preference on brands?"

"No, anything serves." Phoenix gave a quick look to the pencils. They were apparently all the same. However, one of them called his attention. "Wait, let me see that one."

The clerk took the pencil and gave it to him. It was of a very known and old brand. Its lead was common, black like any other and it was made with a high quality wood. The difference was on it's body color.

"Are you sure you'll want the pink one, sir? We have other colors too."

"Magenta." Phoenix corrected her. "The color is magenta, not pink."

"Ah, right." She couldn't understand the importance of it, but said nothing.

"I'll buy this one." Phoenix decided and took his wallet to pay for it.

"Shopping, Wright?"

This voice… Edgeworth!? Phoenix looked to the side and found the person he would never expect finding in a stationary store.

"Edgeworth? What are you doing here?"

"Buying things, duh."

Phoenix paid for the pencil and observed as Edgeworth chose some things he wanted.

"Will you want the same as always, Mr. Edgeworth?" The same clerk that had helped Phoenix was now addressing to Edgeworth.

"Yes, please." He answered politely while leafing through a notebook.

"I'm sorry, but the last pink pencil was just sold."

"Magenta." Phoenix corrected again before Edgeworth could open his mouth. "Sorry, Edgeworth. It was me who bought it."

"It's OK." Edgeworth looked at the pencils. "Give me the blue one, then."

"Here it is."

Edgeworth paid for the materials and took them to go back to work.

"Edgeworth, do you want to have the magenta one? I can switch it with you."

"If you didn't want the magenta pencil, you wouldn't have bought it. You can keep it. And I liked the blue one." Edgeworth paused a little, continuing with some difficulty. "It remembers me of you."

Phoenix looked incredulously to him.

"W-what?"

Edgeworth showed the pencil to Phoenix.

"Its blue is the same as your suit's color, its wood is as clear as jour skin and the lead is black and spiked as your hair."

"Wow! It's true, Mr. Edgeworth!" Maya appeared from nowhere and took the pencil from Edgeworth's hands, startling both men. She looked to Wright and then to Edgeworth. They were blushing. "Oops Did I interrupt something?"!

"Errr, no! Nothing!" Phoenix grabbed Maya's arm and pulled her out of the store. "Sorry, Edgeworth. We have to go now! Bye!"

"But Nick, I wanted some things there!"

"Shut up, Maya!"

Edgeworth stayed inside the store paralised, just listening their noisy conversation while they disappeared down the street.

* * *

I would like to know if you liked/hated it. Please review \o


	2. Turnabout Legends

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

MieKiki's notes: I just had to do this! I even drew them as animals!

* * *

**Turnabout Legends**

"Hey, Nick! I was just thinking... If your name is Phoenix, then you would be a phoenix if you were an animal."

Phoenix sighed. There she goes again…

"But Maya, phoenixes don't exist."

"How can you be so sure? I think they do and they are hidden somewhere no one can find them."

Better just agree…

"OK then. And you would be what?"

"A nine tailed fox, of course!"

"And why would you be a nine tailed fox?"

"Because I love burgers!"

"This has nothing to do with foxes…"

"And because I'm powerful too! You should be afraid of me, Nick!"

Maya was preparing to jump on Phoenix when the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Phoenix opened the door and was surprised to see Edgeworth standing there with Klavier by his side.

"Hello, Herr Wright."

"Hello, Wright. We were just passing by and decided stopping here for a while."

"O-Ok then. Come in."

The two prosecutors entered in the room and Klavier sat on the couch.

"Mr. Edgeworth, you would be a griffin!" Maya pointed to Edgworth while saying that. Then she turned to Klavier. "And Klavier would be an unicorn!"

"Maya, stop this already."

"Ein einhorn!? Kühl!" Klavier stood up and stared imagining himself as an unicorn. "I would still be hot."

"Yeah! And then Mr. Edgeworth could chop Nick with his claws!" Maya's eyes were shining with enthusiasm.

"It would be so much easier to win the cases… I liked it." Edgeworth said, dreaming with Maya's idea.

"Hey, but I'm a Phoenix! Edgeworth would never be able to defeat me if I turned into fire!" Phoenix responded.

"But I would be faster and stronger." Edgeworth replied.

"And I would help!" Maya raised her hand.

"Are you on HIS side? You're a traitor!"

"No, I'm not! Mr. Edgeworth is much cooler than you!"

"Ah, I would run free in the fields…" Klavier was still dreaming.

"Face it, Wright. You are weak." Edgeworth pointed his finger to Phoenix.

"Objection! It's two against one!"

"Nick is a bad looser!"

"Repeat it, and I'll pluck your nine tails out!"

"Do you want fight? You'll have fight!" Maya jumped on Phoenix, throwing him to the ground.

"WAAAAH!!!" Phoenix grabbed Edgeworth's shoulder, making him fall too.

Moments later they were rolling on the floor, shouting bad things to each other.

"And I would carry delicate maidens through the beautiful gardens of my land…"

* * *

Like/Hate, review!


End file.
